True Strength Unleashed
by Wiley E Coyote
Summary: Ash never changes or matures throughout his journey to become a Pokémon master. What if he just hid those changes? After his loss from in the Sinnoh league, he decides to stop hiding and show the world who he truly is. What secrets could he have? AU Intelligent Ash! Strong Ash!
1. The removal of the mask

**Chapter 1:**

 **Wiley E Coyote hear with a new story. Hooray! I do not own anything from my stories except any OC's that I may put in. Another thing is that this story is going to be based on "Secret Power" by Shiro Tsubasa. I will try to keep it as separate as I can but the first two chapters are going to have some similarities between them. I have Shiro Tsubasa's permission to use a similar idea and chapter as his. The only reason they are so similar is because I honestly couldn't think of a better beginning then one very similar to the original. Second any reviews will be welcome and flamers will be sent to the different dimension.**

 **Age of Characters:**

 **Ash, Misty, Paul, and Gary: 15**

 **Tracey: 17**

 **Brock: 18**

 **May: 13**

 **Dawn: 11**

 **Max: 9**

 **Those are the important ones. Delia and Prof. Oak are in this chapter but I don't know what to use for their ages. *Delia appears behind me with a whole platter of delicious food.* It has nothing to do with me being threatened to never eat Delia's delicious food ever again. Nope, never.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

" _Pokespeech"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex speech"**

 ***location, more specific location; general time passed***

 **Chapter begin:**

 ***Boat to Pallet town, middle of Ocean; after Sinnoh***

Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, after splitting up with Dawn and Brock, were relaxing on a private boat to Pallet town by themselves, waiting for the boat to reach its destination. Now many would be expecting him to complain or sulk about losing another league but this was not the case. He wasn't expecting to win any leagues since he decided to do something that would change his entire training career, telling only Prof. Oak and his mother. After this league though, he was positive that it was time. "Hey buddy, I think that they are ready." Ash told his partner. "Are y _ou sure, Ash?"_ Pikachu asked. "I am positive that they are ready. After seeing Cynthia and her Elite Four battle, I am confident that we can take them on and win. We are going to give it our all, anything else will be an insult to everything that we have worked for." With that said the two of them set the boat on auto-pilot and went to bed.

 ***Pallet town beach; next morning***

The next morning Ash woke up to find that Pikachu had woken up and left. Shrugging it off and thinking that he went to raid the ketchup in the fridge, he headed to the kitchen and went to make breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, he was startled to see a slim but muscular Raichu sitting on the counter guzzling a gallon size ketchup bottle. The Raichu heard the footsteps and turned to the source of sound showing that it had a mustache made of ketchup. Ash finally broke out of his stupor when he saw the Raichu's face but he wanted to make sure of it. "Pikachu is that you?" He asked. " _Yeah it's me. Who did you expect, Meowth?"_ was the newly evolved electric mouse's response. Chuckling at the sarcastic response that only served to prove that it was Pikachu, he asked "So you finally decided to do it?" Pikachu just nodded. He had been thinking about evolving for a while but was planning on doing it when Ash decided to move on with his plans.

Quickly making and eating breakfast, human and Pokémon gathered their things from the boat and headed onto the deck to find that they had arrived. Exiting the boat, Ash and his newly evolved Raichu started walking home. After walking for 10 minutes they reached the edge of the forest that surrounded Pallet town, when they heard a loud screech. Turning to the source of the noise they saw a large Fearow leading a flock of Spearows right at them. The two travelers returning home reacted to this quickly. "Pika-er- Raichu use thunderbolt!" Ash screamed. Raichu did as he told and unleashed a powerful thunderbolt that hit the Fearow and about a quarter of the Spearows for several seconds. When the attack was finished, the trainer, his Pokémon, and the flock could see that the part of the flock that was hit with the thunderbolt was lying on the ground twitching randomly and had sparks coming off of every one of them. The part of the flock that was left, seeing their leader be defeated so easily, quickly took the injured members and flew away.

Once the flock was out of sight, the Ash and Raichu started walking home again, talking about what just happened. "Man, Raichu you need to learn how to control your power better. Any stronger and those birds word of died." Ash commented to Raichu. " _I know but I honestly didn't expect it to be that strong."_ Raichu defended himself. "I understand that but you need to control it so you don't kill anybody." Ash shot back. The two continued until they reached his mom's house. Walking up to the door, Ash knocked on the door and called,

"Mom, I'm home!"

 ***Pallet Town, Ketchum Residence; two weeks later***

"Ash, honey, it's time to get up!" Delia yelled up to her son.

It's been about two weeks since Ash and Raichu returned home. At first Delia was surprised that Pikachu evolved but quickly got used to it. Ash spent most of his catching up with his mom and explaining things to his mom, while she knew the basics of his plans, wanted to know about it in more depth. Ash was planning on visiting his Pokémon before going on a small trip to visit some old friends.

After waking up and taking a quick shower, Ash and Raichu went downstairs and reached the dining table, where his mother greeted them with a smile. "Good morning, Sweetie. Good morning, Raichu." Delia called happily "Rai." Raichu said. "Good morning, mom" Ash greeted. "Today's the day." Delia looked at Ash with an expression of worry before she inquired, "Are you positive that you are doing this?" Ash sheepishly scratched the back of his head and said, "You bet I am. We're going to challenge Cynthia and her Elite Four."

A scoff was heard from behind the family. The Ketchums turned around and saw Misty, Gary, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn and Paul. "Ha, you think that just because Pikachu evolved that you could beat a champion. Man you are more pathetic than we thought." She sneered.

Ash glared at Misty. "You don't know anything." "I know that you're a reckless and terrible trainer who nearly gets us killed." She shot back, sounding a bit like Paul. "Man, you guys are idiots if you think that during the 5 years I have been on my journey I have not matured or that you haven't even seen my true power." Ash growled out. "We know that you are weak because you lucked out on me more than anything. Admit it, you are a weak trainer and will always be a weak trainer. You should just quit." Paul snarled. Ash just smiled at him.

"I honestly didn't expect to reveal this so soon. You know what! You haven't even seen my true party yet. I wanted to wait until Flint but you guys asked for it. After my loss in the Johto league, I went and did some soul searching. I looked back and learned from my mistakes and learned everything I could. After that I went and caught some more Pokémon and hid them from everyone except for professor Oak and my mom. I wanted to make sure that they were the best and ready for any challenge that was thrown their way. Once I saw Cynthia battling, I knew we were ready. You might think I'm worthless Paul but you don't stand a chance against my real party." Ash said. "If that's true then I challenge you to a battle!" Paul said, expecting to catch Ash in a lie but his answer shocked him. "I accept." Ash replied and then pulled out a necklace that held twelve unusual poke balls.

 ***thirty minutes later, Oak Laboratory battlefield.***

"Do you mind refereeing the match, Professor?" Ash asked Prof. Oak. After being told what was happening, he gave them the use of his battlefield. "Sure Ash." He replied. "This will be a full six on six battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Paul of Veilstone city. Substitutions are allowed. Begin!" Paul smirked and threw a pokeball. "End this now Weavile!" He yelled. "Obliterate them, Metagolem." Ash called out as he threw a dusk ball. Out of the ball came out a huge Rhyperior, who roared out as soon as it got out and created a shock-wave just from that. Paul saw that Ash wasn't fooling around but was still overconfident. "You made a big mistake in sending that overgrown boulder against my Weavile. It's too fast to be hit by your Rhyperior and is quite effective against rock types." He sneered. Most of Ash's former friends agreed except for Brock. As the rock type specialist, he knew that Rhyperior is going to be a tough Pokémon to face.

"We will see. Metagolem use rock polish!" Ash said. Metagolem shined white for a brief period boosting her reaction time and speed. "Weavile use metal claw!" Paul shouted. Weavile followed the command immediately, dashing forward at extreme speeds and hitting Metagolem right in the chest. Rhyperior didn't even flinch and just looked at Weavile with pity.

The traitors were wondering how this was possible. "What!? How did it just get hit and act like it didn't take any damage." Misty screeched. "That's because it didn't take any damage." Ash calmly replied. This confirmed Brock's theory. "It has Solid Rock, doesn't it?" He asked, at the questioning looks from the others, he explained, "Solid Rock is an ability that cuts super effective moves attack power substantially. Add that to their high attack and defense power, it's no wonder people consider Rhyperior are considered one of the strongest rock type Pokémon." "Yep, that and a crap load of resistance training. He can take just about anything and not have a scratch." Ash explained.

The traitors were shocked that Ash has a Pokémon that powerful and he never used it. "Grab hold of it and hit it with a point blank flamethrower!" Metagolem did just that and five seconds later, we find an unconscious and smoking Weavile on the floor. The patterns of rock polish and flame thrower continued until Paul was down to his Torterra. Ash having grown bored of this battle decided to end it quickly. "Metagolem finish it with horn drill." Before Paul could respond, Rhyperior horn started spinning and it shot forward like a bullet and rammed his spinning horn into Torterra's head, knocking it across the field and out. "All of Paul's Pokémon are knocked out, Ash is the winner." Professor Oak announced. Everyone watching couldn't believe it. The weakling Ash, the Ash that could never win a match without it being by the skin of his teeth, just swept Paul's entire team with only one Pokémon.

"I'm leaving a while before I challenge Cynthia. You know where I will be." Ash told Prof. Oak. Turning to the traitors, he said, "If you need me, then you need to get over yourselves because I don't care about you anymore." After saying that, Ash just vanished.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Finally I am done with that chapter. It turned out a lot more different from the original than I thought with the exception of the battle scene. I couldn't think of anything better for it. I give credit for the battle scene to Shiro Tsubasa. Also like Shiro's story, Ash will have one legendary, maybe another if I decide to add it. I already have decided on what it will be and its name. Her name is Capella and that is the only clue I will give for what type of Pokémon it is and you may be able to figure out the shipping for this story. If you can guess it correctly then I will mention it on my next chapter.**

 **Here is Ash's known elite Pokémon team (Pokémon name – nickname – known moves):**

 **Raichu – Raijin – thunderbolt**

 **Rhyperior – Metagolem – rock polish, flamethrower, horndrill  
**

 **Capella**

 **He will have 10-12 elite Pokémon for this story. I have eight of them figured out, four are from Unova, two from Kanto, one is Rhyperior(don't know which region to use) and one from Kalos. I need to figure out who among the Pokémon Ash's has met, from any region whether he caught them or not (Kalos and Unova included), should be on his team. Here are the choices (quick update of the list):**

 **Hawlucha**

 **Noctowl**

 **Lapras**

 **Lucario**

 **Sceptile**

 **Krookodile**

 **Rapidash**

 **Pidgeot**

 **Florges**

 **Infernape**

 **Snorlax**

 **Garchomp**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Post a review and if you feel that there should be another Pokémon on the list add to the review. Charizard is one of the elites so no voting for him. There will be mega evolution in this story too so keep that in mind when voting.**

 **This is Wiley E Coyote, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Wiley E Coyote here, back with the next chapter. I thank you for all your support and hope to continue to please you. Several people keep asking me to ship him with Sabrina but I am not. Maybe in a later story or if I decide to rewrite this story but no the lucky girl is, drumroll please** _ **drum rolling right into me**_ **, (in pained voice) Roxie. His legendary Pokémon is a Shiny Meloetta. Also in this chapter, I will be using the names that I chose for Ash's elites. I do not own Pokémon or anything use for my story except for my ideas that I use to write my stories.**

 **Here's an update for Ash's elite team poll:**

 **Sceptile - 5**

 **Lucario - 3**

 **Pidgeot - 3**

 **Garchomp – 2**

 **Florges-2**

 **Mewtwo-1**

 **Infernape -1**

 **Snorlax - 1**

 **Lapras - 1**

 **Noctowl -1**

 **Hawlucha**

 **Krookodile**

 **Rapidash**

 **Remember it only has to be in the top 4 of the list to win so even if your vote is not number one then keep voting because it might still be one of the winners but I will only be counting the first four votes.**

 **Age of characters:**

 **Ash-15**

 **Roxie- 15**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

*Sound effect*

" _Pokespeech"_

' _ **Thinking/aura speech/ telepathy'**_

" **Pokedex speech"**

 ***location, more specific location, exact location; general time passed, more specific time***

 **Chapter Begin:**

 ***Unova region, Virbank city, Virbank city gym; 2 day later, evening***

"I'm bored!" A young girl of about 15 said. She had white spiky hair with part of it sticking straight up tied together with a blue and purple beaded braid and electric blue eyes. She wore a purple and black sweater dress that hid her moderate bust and her dress went down to her upper thighs with a black undershirt under it. On her feet, she wore heavy combat boots with blue two inch bottoms and had big straps. (Roxie BW appearance only at about 15)

She was in a small room that had nothing in it but a lamp and a desk that had piles upon piles of paperwork. She groaned as she looked at the paperwork and slammed her head on the table. Oh, how she wished that she had something to get her out of this brain melting experience.

"Roxie, are you in here?" A male voice called out from outside the room. The door opened and there stood Ash looking around for her. Smiling brightly, she got up quickly and ran straight for Ash. Hugging him tight, she asked, "What are you doing here?" Laughing he returned the hug before he said, "My so called friends betrayed me-" He told her and then went to explain all that happened the last couple days, his face turning sad. "-After that I came here to see you." By the time Ash finished telling explaining what happened, Roxie's face was a mask of rage. "THEY DID THAT TO YOU AFTER ALL YOU DID FOR THEM!" She screamed. She calmed down when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Roxie. I'll show them that they were wrong when I when against Cynthia." Ash calmly said. She took several deep breaths calming down before grabbing Ash by the collar and dragging him into her room. "You're coming with me mister!" Ash sighed before going along with her.

 ***Virbank City; the next day, 8:00 a.m.***

"*Yawn*" Ash yawned as he woke up in his secret girlfriend's room. He slipped out of his girlfriend's arms without waking her up. He showered and then went to practice in Roxie's private room.

Ash had met Roxie when he was traveling the other regions finding Pokémon to add to his team. He met her at one of her concerts and they hit it off. He asked her to teach him how to play the guitar and she agreed. They quickly fell for each other and after an embarrassing confession started seeing each other. After every league, Ash visited her for guitar lessons and just to hang out.

*Yawn* Ash turned his head to see his girlfriend entering the room and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, Roxie." Ash said. "Mornin' Ash," Roxie greeted, "You know, I was wondering how you are going to challenge Cynthia? Don't you have to be a champion to challenge a champion for their title?" Ash smirked and replied, "You remember how I am champion of the Orange League?-" At her nod, he continued, "-Well this is a little known fact that since it's still a league so I can challenge Cynthia but since it's a minor league, I have to challenge her Elite four before I can challenge Cynthia and if I when I surrender my title as Orange league champion and become the new Sinnoh Champion." Roxie's face had a look of understanding before she asked a question. "What are you going to do now though?" Ash chuckled before he replied, "I am going to train for a while and then I am going to win the Sinnoh league champion title."

 **Chapter end**

 **I am so sorry for taking so long for this chapter. I had hoped to finished this way earlier than it happened. I know that this chapter is not my best but this was the best I could come up with. Now I know the interaction from Ash and Roxie was pretty bad but this is my first romance written ever, I will get better and when I rewrite this story I will definitely improve it. I also know some of the things I wrote are a bit confusing and if you question about it, send a review. I will say that after each region Ash journeyed to, he spent a few months in another region just catching Pokémon and training and eventually met Roxie.**

 **I probably should wait for this but I don't care. Here is Ash's confirmed Elites:**

 **Raichu – Raijin**

 **Rhyperior – Metagolem**

 **Meloetta – Capella**

 **Samurott – Hitokiri**

 **Volcarona – Kipperin**

 **Charizard – Ignatius**

 **Hydreigon – Pendragon**

 **Greninja- Shinobi**

 **Please remember to vote for which Pokémon you want on Ash's Elite team.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. This is Wiley E Coyote, signing off.**


	3. Story Rewrite

**I am sorry to say that I will stop writing this story. Now I am not saying that I will be deleting or completely stopping the story. The story just isn't coming out how I want it to so I will be doing a complete rewrite of the story. It will be a while before I add the story but I will work to get the rewrite out soon.**

 **This is Wiley E Coyote, Signing off.**


End file.
